villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is an evil, old, and scarred Tyrannosaurus and the main antagonist of the Korean movie Speckles the Tarbosaurus. In The Movie One-Eye is first seen watching Speckles's family hunting and plans to kill them. Later, the starving One-Eye sees an Ankylosaurus scratching its body against a rock. Knowing he can not kill the armored dinosaur in fair fight, the cunning Tyrannosaurus pushes a large boulder onto the Ankylosaurus's clubbed tail, trapping it. One-Eye then approaches the helpless dinosaur, and brutally kills it by biting its throat. As One-Eye feasts on Ankylosaurus's soft underbelly, he hears Speckles's family going hunting again and starts a massive dinosaur stampede that heads in their direction. Speckles's brother Quicks and Speckles's sisters are killed by the stampede, leaving only Speckles and his mother alive. One-Eye and Speckles's mother then battle each other. One-Eye tries to bite her, but she ducks and shoves him away. One-Eye attacks her again, grabs her by the throat and shoves her to the ground, but before he can kill her, she kicks him hard in the face, making his mouth bleed. One-Eye charges at her and grabs her by the throat again and pushes her toward the edge of a cliff. The female Tarbosaurus tries to break free, but One-Eye is too strong for her and he pushes off the cliff into the gorge below to her death. One-Eye then roars in victory, with Speckles's family gone he is now the top predator of the land. Speckles who had been watching the fight is saddened by the death of his mother and tearfully walks away. Later One-Eye takes Speckles's family's nest and brings a dead Pachycephalosaurus. When Speckles tries to steal some of the meat, One-Eye chases him out of the nest. 4 years later, One-Eye is still living in the nest as the top predator of the area while Speckles is struggling to survive. One-Eye watches a pair of big male Torosaurus fighting while hiding in the undergrowth. The older male Torosaurus loses and One-Eye chases him in an attempt to kill him but runs right into a huge aggressive Therizinosaurus. The two dinosaurs battle and the Therizinosaurus quckly gains the upper hand, but One-Eye sees a thick tree and pulls a dirty a trick on the clawed dinosaur which results in it's huge claws becoming stuck in the tree. One-Eye then violently seizes the Therizinosaurus by the neck and kills it. As One-Eye eats his catch a young female Tarbosaurus called Blue-Eyes comes up and One-Eye chases her away, while he does this Speckles steals a piece of meat. 5 years later Speckles and Blue Eyes have grown bigger and have moved far away from One-Eye. The two Tarbosaurus are preparing to ambush a Charonosaurus when suddenly One-Eye appears and attacks them, injuring Blue Eyes. Speckles notices a quicksand bog and tricks One-Eye into walking into it. Speckles and Blue Eyes roar in their apparent victory, but One-Eye manages to get out of the quicksand. Knowing they cannot fight him Speckles and Blue Eyes retreat. Ten years later, Speckles and Blue Eyes are now fully grown and have moved away from One-Eye. However, One-Eye returns and observes Speckles taking down a Torosaurus. Speckles returns to Blue-Eyes who is in their new nest. Unknown to them, One-Eye is watching them from a nearby cliff and he pushes a large boulder towards them, knocking Speckles off another cliff and into the water below. One-Eye then attacks Blue Eyes and overpowers her, but before he can kill her, Speckles, who had survived the fall arrives and stops One-Eye. One-Eye and Speckles prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed by the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar and One-Eye quickly gains the upper hand. Blue Eyes tries to intervene, but One-Eye overpowers her again. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the throat and tries to push him off the cliff. Speckles suddenly remembers the day One-Eye killed his mother, and, not wanting to lose, manages to break free of One-Eye's jaws and manages to overpower him and knock him to the ground. One-Eye badly beaten and angered retreats. Several months later, One-Eye has reached an island far away. One-Eye watches as a vast herd of dinosaurs crosses the land bridge onto the island and sees Speckles and his new young babies at the back, seeking revenge on Speckles, One-Eye prepares to attack. One-Eye stampedes the dinosaurs toward Speckles and his babies, when it finally passes One-Eye appears and murderously approaches Speckles two babies one of which is Speckles Jr. One-Eye knocks Jr.'s sibling off a cliff into the sea, but before he can do the same to Jr., Speckles arrives and confronts One-Eye. Both determined to defeat eachother One-Eye and Speckles battle on the cliff but Jr. is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail. Now enraged Speckles smacks One-Eye in the face with his tail knocking him off the cliff into the sea. Jr. has survived but so has One-Eye who swims toward the hatchling in an attempt to kill him. Speckles, desperate to save his only son jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on One-Eye. The two dinosaurs battle underwater as two hungry Tylosaurus appear. One-Eye tries to stop Speckles from reaching Jr. and nearly kills him, but suddenly one of the Tylosaurus charges out of the sea, grabbing One-Eye in its jaws and dragging him underwater, where the evil Tyrannosaurus is devoured. Personality Although he never talks, One-Eye is displayed as a cruel, vicious, ruthless, cunning and relentless Tyrannosaurus. He has a surprsingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Category:Movie Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hungry Villains Category:Hunters Category:Bullies Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Spree-Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Complete Monster Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Scarred Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Stalkers